


Birthday

by Shoz



Series: Romantic Moments [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoz/pseuds/Shoz
Summary: Uyruu works so hard that he forgot his own birthday. Luckily, his loving boyfriend Ichigo did not.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Ichigo Kurosaki is the boy-next-door type. Which basically means he fits well in almost any romantic pairing. So I'm making some one-shots with Ichigo paired with my personal favorites in various romantic situations. Some will be smutty, others will be fluffy. Some will be both.

Ishida sighed heavily as he hung his jacket in the hall closet. 3 10-hour shifts in a row at the hospital made for an exhausting day. The raven-haired young man was bone-tired, and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and sleep for a week.

The apartment was dark, which wasn't unexpected since it was nearly midnight. Entering the kitchen to get a drink of water before bed, Ishida flicked on the lights, then stopped in surprise. The kitchen table was covered in food, all neatly prepared and set out.  
Every one of Ishida's favorite dishes was set out. Chocolate éclairs, blueberry pancakes, strawberry crepes, banana pudding, and raspberry muffins crowded one side of the table. Grilled chicken, salmon fillet, honey-glazed ham, and baked stuffing took up the other side.

"Where did all this come from?" Ishida wondered. "Did Ichigo cook all this? Why?"

He spotted a note on the table corner and picked it up.

'Ishida,' it read. 'I hope you like the feast I made for you. Took me hours. I wanted to make everything for you myself, but I couldn't figure out the éclairs. I went ahead and store-bought them though since I know how much you like them. Who knew baking was so hard? If you need help eating it all, I'm right upstairs. Happy birthday Uryu. Ichigo.'

"Birthday? Today's my birthday? I completely forgot about it. Wow. I can't believe I've been so busy that I forgot about my own birthday."

Ishida set the note down and gazed at the food-laden table. He smiled at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness and headed up to the bedroom, exhaustion forgotten. Entering, he grinned at the orange-haired young man lounging on the bed.

"Hey there handsome. Feel like joining me for dinner?"

"After all my hard work making it? You bet I do," Ichigo replied with a laugh. "Just make sure to save some room for dessert."

"Oh? And just what is for dessert tonight?" Ishida asked slyly.

"Me."

Ishida burst out laughing, something only Ichigo could make him do. Shaking his head, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's broad shoulders. He nuzzled Ichigo's cheek lovingly.

"You pervert," he whispered.

"Takes one to know one babe," Ichigo retorted, burying his face in Ishida's soft black hair.

The 2 men parted and went down to the kitchen and dug into the feast with gusto. Ichigo smirked at the sight of Ishida devouring the pancakes, blueberry juice staining his lips. It was rare that Uryu Ishida set aside his polite behavior and relaxed. Ichigo decided that he should make pancakes more often.

Finally the bulk of the food had been eaten. Ichigo glanced over at his boyfriend and laughed. Not only was the blueberry juice still evident, there was also a smear of chocolate on the corner of Ishida's mouth and a dollop of banana pudding on his bottom lip. His glasses had even slid down his nose and were in danger of falling off. Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's (according to Ishida) disheveled state.

"Boy, I'm stuffed!" Ichigo exclaimed, still chuckling. "I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my life!"

"Me neither. I couldn't take another bite," Ishida agreed. "It was a fantastic dinner Ichigo. Thanks."

"You're welcome babe. Now, let's put away the rest of the food and head upstairs. It's time for... dessert."

Ishida laughed and starting clearing the table. Putting away the leftovers went quickly, despite Ichigo stopping to fondle Ishida's rear end every 10 seconds. He kept it up until Ishida swatted his hand with a spoon. They then hurried upstairs to the bedroom.

"Well Uryu, are you ready for dessert?" Ichigo asked smugly.  
"Do you really have to ask?"

Smirking broadly, Ichigo gathered his dark-haired lover in his arms and kissed him passionately. Their tongues entwined together as they explored each other's mouth. Running his hands down Ichigo's side, Ishida unbuckled Ichigo's belt and undid his pants.

Breaking off the kiss, Ichigo sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He then pulled off his pants and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked at Ishida, noting how eager his boyfriend looked. Not that Ichigo blamed him. He was feeling excited himself.

Blaring at Ichigo for teasing him, Ishida rapidly undressed and climbed onto the bed, placing his glasses on the bedside table. He didn't need them for this. He kissed Ichigo firmly as he tugged at the young man's boxers. Getting them off easily, he lay back on the mattress and pulled his orange-haired boyfriend on top of him. Both men moaned at the pleasant feeling of bare skin against bare skin.

Ichigo began to kiss the side of Ishida's neck, relishing the groan the brunette let out as he bit down lightly. He gently caressed Ishida's stomach, smirking when he heard a giggle. Ishida had always been very ticklish. But Ichigo was the only one who ever knew that. And the young man was constantly using it to his advantage.

"I-Ichigo! Stop teasing already!" Ishida grumbled.

"Alright babe. I'm sorry," Ichigo said, pretending to pout. "It's just that teasing you is so much fun."

"Hmph."

Chuckling softly, Ichigo kissed his boyfriend again. He then reached down and took hold of Ishida's erection. Ishida whimpered as his lover squeezed gently. He took Ichigo's free hand and pushed 3 of his fingers into his mouth, sucking firmly and running his tongue over them. Ichigo shuddered at the wet heat and nearly climaxed right there and then. Once they were as wet as possible, Ichigo pulled out his fingers and let go of Ishida's erection, much to the other man's dismay.

Lifting Ishida's rear slightly, Ichigo reached down and rubbed a slicked finger against Ishida's entrance. Pressing it in carefully, he added a second finger, then a third. Ichigo spread them out, stretching the muscles as gently as he could. Ishida hissed in discomfort and pulled Ichigo down for a passionate kiss to distract himself. All the while, Ichigo moved his fingers in and out, thrusting them in different angles, searching for...

"Ah! Ichigo! Do that again!"

Found it. Ichigo removed his fingers completely and began positioning himself. Placing Ishida's left thigh over his right shoulder, Ichigo lined up, then entered in one swift movement. Ishida gasped loudly at the searing pain, tears welling up from the feeling of being filled to the limit. No matter how many times the 2 of them had sex, that first moment of penetration had never gotten any easier.

Wiping away Ishida's tears with his fingertips, Ichigo held himself still so he could adjust. He nuzzled his boyfriend's leg, knowing Ishida found it soothing. Ishida took a few deep breathes and felt himself relax. He nodded shakily, signaling that he was ready. Ichigo slowly pulled back until he was nearly out, then quickly pushed back in.

They fell into rhythm easily - a slow pull out then a swift push in. Ishida moaned in ecstasy as each rough thrust slammed into his prostate, pushing his hips up to meet them. His moans doubled in intensity when Ichigo took hold of his erection again and stroked it slowly. Maddeningly slow. Every touch was so light it was torture. Ishida could feel himself grow closer to the edge with every gentle tug.

Ichigo's thrusts grew faster and slightly ragged, both men racing toward climax. They were drenched in sweat, hair sticking to their foreheads. Ichigo bent down and smashed his mouth against the brunette's, starting a tug-of-war between their tongues. Ishida gripped his orange-haired lover's shoulders, blunt nails digging into tanned skin. The hand on his erection began pumping him faster and harder, driving him crazy. The pace kept getting faster and more desperate until...

"Uryu! Oh GOD, URYU!!"

Ichigo shuddered as he came, hips twitching. Ishida yelped at the heat spreading inside him, then howled his boyfriend's name as he hit his own orgasm. Ichigo slowly pulled out, then collapsed next to his lover. Both men gasped for air, shaking from the intensity of their love-making. They held each other close as the trembling eased. Ishida nuzzled Ichigo's cheek lovingly, breathing in his scent.

"That was amazing Ichigo. I can't wait for next year's birthday."

"Glad you enjoyed it babe. I love you."


End file.
